Our screwed up highschool romance
by kidkilla11
Summary: Its weeks before the homecoming dance and Buford and Baljeet are falling for each other, but a friendly suggestion from Buford's team mate causes him to push Baljeet to the side. Will Buford have a chance to win his love back or will he lose him forever. This is my first story and I'm a bit nervous please review and tell me what you think
1. Prologue

Ah isn't this another beautiful day to further our education Buford, Baljeet with extreme enthusiasm. Buford just rolled his eye and grunted at his annoyingly brilliant friend. Baljeet, Buford and the gang are now in high school and are eagerly awaiting the homecoming dance just a few weeks away. No matter how old we get ya will always be a nerd, Buford said playfully pushing Baljeet; stopping at the front door of the school giggling Baljeet said, even if you don't like my brains I still like you anyway. Suddenly Buford's face flushed red I…I...I gotta go Baljeet Buford started running I'll see you at gym Buford said dashing down the hall. Oh Buford, Baljeet sighed, if only I had the courage to tell you. Unbenounced to Buford, Baljeet has a crush on him, and Buford is starting to develop feelings for Baljeet; but neither of them has the courage to express their feelings to the other.

Buford is 15 years old (he got held back one year for failing the 5th grade). He is 6ft 5in, he lost most of his weight but still has a bit of a gut but is muscular from working out daily with the foot ball squad to which he is currently captain. He still keeps his hair cut low; he had his snaggletooth removed a year ago with corrective dental surgery. He gave up on bullying a long time ago, but he still gets ticked off easily so it's best to stay on his good side.

Baljeet is 14 years old, 5ft 8inches and has a little bit of muscle having taken self defense lessons from Buford. He is captain of the mathletes, and is on the debate team with Ferb. He takes 3 AP courses he would have taken more but his counselor but a limit on it her semester. His hair is short and curly; Buford's mom hired Baljeet to be his tutor (and not just do the work for him). He is Brainy and book smart which he is often teased for; he often gets inpatient mostly with Buford for not paying attention to what he is being taught.


	2. Chapter 1

School is such a breeze well for anybody unless you're like Buford, but he manages somehow well he has to if he doesn't keep at least a C average he'd be kicked off the team. It was now first period and the teacher was at the chalkboard going over the days lesson, but Buford's mind was elsewhere; and his moonstruck gazes out the window has caught the attention of his teacher. "Mr. Van Stomm is the something more important to you than today's lesson" the teacher said walking over to Buford's desk. "Uh no Mrs. C I was just uh um….," Just what Mr. Van Stomm" the teacher said interrupting his attempted excuse; "Need I remind you, you are this close to failing my class and you know what that means right " the teacher said now standing over bufords desk. Buford just shrugged his shoulders; Mrs. Cunningham just slapped her hand to her face and muttered something about hating her job; Then she sat back at her desk took a deep breath and spoke. "It means that if you don't pass any one of you classes then you will be off the football squad so you better stop daydreaming and start paying attention or else" the teacher said shuffling some papers on her desk. The other students started snickering, but Buford didn't care his thought were on Baljeet and wondering if he was thinking about him. He had to wait three more periods then lunch to see him again, Baljeet goes to the library during lunch always furthering his education. The waiting was killing him he longed to see him again, to hear him, just to be near him again was enough to send his heart flying. But he never could get up the courage to tell him how he feels; he could tackle any guy on the field no matter how big they are. He could even take part in one of Phineas's and Ferb's many crazy experiments, many of which could easily make you heart stop beating. But when it comes to Baljeet, Buford always cold feet, most of the time his face would turn beet red and he'd bolt of running. Other times on very rare occasions he would let out a very long and very loud fart which also causes him to go running for the hills.

Lunch time finally rolled around and Buford made his way to his usual table. Ferb had already made it there so this was the perfect chance to get advice from the king of love himself. I mean the guy has been with every girl on the practically every hot girl in the school with the expectation of Isabella ( Phineas would not play that.) Ferb like Buford is 15 years old and also like Buford he was held back one year, but for a totally different reason his birthday is in January and so for that reason he was held back. Ferb grew his hair out to a shaggy mop haircut which the ladies go wild for, he stands at 6 feet and boy does that guy work out. He's not as ripped as Buford, but close enough to it and man I gotta tell you one wink from Ferb and the babes go falling down at his feet. "Hey Ferb how ya doing, that's great listen I need your advice" Buford said sitting across from him and taking out the contents of his bag and setting it on the table. Ferb looked up from his sandwich and spoke, "let me guess Buford you still didn't tell him did you. Buford just sat with his mouth hanging opened with disbelief his secret was out how the hell did Ferb know, and does anybody else suspect. Ferb spoke again, "Relax Buford I assure you that I'm the only one who knows I mean you've been making goo goo eyes at him since the seventh grade it wasn't that to figure out." Buford laid his head on the lunch table and spoke, "It was that obvious huh" Ferb took another bite of his sandwich and nodded in agreement. Buford grabbed Ferb's free hand and said in a pleading voice, "you gotta help me I don't know what to do I get so nervous around Baljeet I'm so scared to tell him". Ferb angrily snatched his hand away from Buford's grip and slapped him across his forehead causing him to sit back up again. "Stop being such a baby and pay attention" Ferb said motioning one of his hotties over to the table; Ferb then stood up and grabbed the girl by the waist and pulled her closer to him. Then in his most sultry and seductive voice he whispered in her ear, "baby you look absolutely delicious today". The girl sighed and swooned as Ferb escorted her back to chair to prevent her from passing out on the floor yet another victim over the Master. "You are a god" Buford said as Ferb set back at the table, "as much as that statement is true I hope you were paying attention Buford" Ferb said opening up his drink. "Make your move now Buford, because you not the only one who eyes their eyes on Baljeet", Ferb said after gulping his drink down; "and knowing you as I do I would not want to see that happen", as Ferb finished speaking to bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Buford put his unfinished lunch back in his bag figuring that he could probably sneak a bite or two in later. He then waved a friendly good bye to Ferb, and dashed off to his locker to grab his gym clothes so he can see Baljeet again. With that thought in mind he walked merrily into the locker room to change.


	3. Chapter 2

Gym is Buford's favorite not just because it's the only subject that he can actually excel in, but it's the only time during the school day that he gets to see Baljeet. As Buford walked into the gym he saw Baljeet standing against the wall, his brown skin glistening under the florescent lights and his black hair being curled slowly between his fingers. As Buford went brain dead looking at Baljeet, Baljeet walked over and started waving his hand in Bufords face. "Hellooo Buford is everything alright, what are you are looking at." Baljeet said now snapping his in Buford's face; Buford finally came out of his day dream and smiled looking down at Baljeet. "Sorry bout that jeet I was in deep thought " Buford said rubbing his eyes, Baljeet just rolled eyes knowing that was a lie because other than sports, food, and teasing Baljeet he knew that Buford never really thought much about anything. "Buford if you didn't want to tell me what you were doing you didn't have to lie" Baljeet said crossing his arms ; Buford blushed a little and said "gosh I guess there's no pulling the wool over your eyes". Since Baljeet and Buford have been around each other for so long they know the ins and outs of each other's personalities. "So are you gonna be able to come over this afternoon my mom's making chicken pot pie?" Buford asked Baljeet. "Oh sorry Buford I have a science project to do with a classmate tonight and we'll be at my house", Baljeet said scratching his head. "Well can I come over to your place?" Buford asked Baljeet. "I don't think that's a good idea Buford…" "why not", Buford said cutting Baljeet off. "Because I'm his partner cap'n" a voice spoke behind the two boys. Of course to Buford that voice was all too familiar, it was the voice of Russell. Russell like Baljeet is 14 and takes 3 AP classes (which incidentally are the same classes that Baljeet takes) he stands at 6 ft 2 inches and has brown hair with a short mullet haircut. In his middle school Russell was the captain of the foot ball team and he was always unchallenged, but when freshman year started he had to take second seat to Buford. Russell vowed to get him back and since then Buford just never trusted him. The two boys just stared at each other until Baljeet broke the silence, "oh hi Russell I didn't see you standing there." "Oh hey Rai sorry to snoop in on your conversation I just wanted to go over some ideas for our project with you since the teach hasn't arrived yet" Russell said turning his attention to Baljeet. "He has a first name you filthy red neck why don't you use it" Buford said shaking his fist at Russell, "now now cap'n there's no need to use such derogatory terms Buford and Besides he doesn't mind if I call you Rai do you", Russell said smiling in Baljeet's direction. Baljeet was about to speak but Buford cut him off, " I mind you calling him that like I said he has a first name use it"; "my my you act as if he was your Buford", Russell said rubbing his chin. And of course Buford's reaction was predictable he turned beet red and quickly moved himself to another location, and Russell stood their snickering to himself and Baljeet just stood there looking puzzled as he usually does when Buford does something strange like that. But the cogs in Russell's head here turning because now he knew how to get Buford back, for taking the thing most important to him he knew that finally he would have his revenge. Just as the cogs in Russell's mind stopped turning Coach Bruckner Came in to start that days gym activities.

I just wanted to say thank you to all my fans out there I get so nervous every time I post a new chapter but your review whether good are bad help me so much so again thank you.


	4. Chapter 3

For the rest of the day all Baljeet could think about was Buford even when he was answering whatever questions the teachers would throw his way. When they were growing up at first Baljeet allowed himself to be tormented by Buford out of fear, but as they grew older Baljeet allowed it out of a sense of need and want. He was allowing himself to become tormented by his feelings they were starting to swell up inside of him to the point of him wanting to burst. Baljeet was walking to his last class along with Russell, but his mind was elsewhere. "Rai what's up you been distracted all day" Russell said while walking next to Baljeet; Baljeet just looked up and apologized. Russell moved closer to him and whispered, "I know you're in love with the cap'n Baljeet", at that moment Baljeet tripped and he hit his head flat on the hallway floor. As other students who observed this were having their laugh, Russell helped Baljeet get off the floor "heck if I knew you would have done that I would have kept my big trap shut" Russell said helping Baljeet dust his clothes off. On the outside Baljeet was calm and collected but on the inside he was being torn apart, thousands of thoughts were running through his mind, but the most prominent was "HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW". When they reached the classroom and Baljeet was able to sit down, Russell sat down next to him and continued the conversation. "I've been watching you two for a while, the way you look at him, the way you act around him, the way you talk to him, and like today when he was whining about the name I call you and you let him", Russell said getting his books and things situated on his desk. Baljeet knew it was true there was no denying it , but he was also wondering why Russell took such an active interest in his personal affairs. "So what am I supposed to do" Baljeet said twiddling his thumbs; "it's so simple just kiss him" Russell said smiling at Baljeet. He could do that it was unethical it was wrong it was…. all throughout the teachers' lesson those were the only thoughts going through his mind. The final bell rang and the teacher reminded the students that their homework assignments were due on Monday and the entire class filed out with the exception of Russell and Baljeet. "Do you know about what time you were going to be coming over", Baljeet said standing over Russell's desk; "Probably about five o'clock I got some things to do at home" Russell said looking up at Baljeet. They both waved goodbye, and as Baljeet walked off to his locker the gears in Russell's head were turning again; he was enjoying how easy it is to manipulate those two to get them to where he wants them. Buford a super jealous baboon who cannot stand the thought of competition , and Baljeet now the love sick idiot who with a little more pushing will be ready to make the next move. Russell smiled gleefully at his accomplishments his two pawns a moving into place and the end game is close at hand.


	5. Chapter 4

Baljeet met Buford at his locker, and they walked home together exchanging the usual pleasantries talking about their classes, teachers, funny experiences and then complete silence. Baljeet knew that he had to make his move, but he didn't know the right time to do it. Every time he would try to start the conversation either Buford's phone would ring and he would answer, or one of their classmates would pass by then stop to start up a conversation with one of them. When they finally reached their block Baljeet gave up all hope of talking to Buford, with a sigh he walked over to his house unlocked the door and was about to step in when Buford grabbed his arm. Baljeet turned to see what Buford was doing, "Jeet I have something to tell you" Buford said pulling Baljeet closer. Baljeet's mind was working overtime "wwwwwwhat is it Buford", Baljeet said now facing Buford. Buford them grabbed Baljeet's hips and pulled him even closer Buford's face was now beet red "I…. llllllllllooooooovvvvvveeee" Before Buford could finish his sentence his nervous impulse kicked in and he let out a loud and long fart. "Oh my god Buford what is wrong with you" Baljeet said pushing back from Buford's grip. But as Buford shamefully walked towards his house Russell's words kept kicking Baljeet's Brain "its simple just kiss him". Those words played over and over again in Baljeet's head because he was about to give up the perfect opportunity to confess his feelings. "Wait Buford!" Baljeet said running down the block after him, Buford turned stopped walking; "What is it Jeet?" Buford asked turning around to Baljeet. Baljeet didn't bother answering it was time for him to act without thinking for once. With all his might Baljeet punched Buford in the stomach causing him to bend over low enough to meet Baljeet's face. Once he was low enough he grabbed Buford's face and kissed him, the kiss was short and sweet nothing spectacular but just long enough to get his point across. Then Baljeet quickly ran into his house shut the door and locked it, he felt a feeling of relief and fear at the same time because he didn't know how Buford would respond to his kiss. He sent a text to Russell telling him what happened then before going upstairs to his room he looked out the living room window and saw that Buford was still standing there now touching his lips. Baljeet just smiled as walked to his room to start his homework.

Russell was sitting in his room reading Baljeet's text with gleeful anticipation the moment that he was waiting for had finally arrived. Russell lives in an Upper class section of Danville, his father Waylon is a famous special effects technician and his mother Mona is a famous actress. His parents are always busy so usually he's at home by himself most of his time. It was getting close to five o'clock so he took a quick shower and changed out of the clothes he wore to school he grabbed his books, a flask from his father's liquor cabinet, and a medicine bottle from off his mom's dresser. He hopped in his 2012 Mercedes-Benz SLS Coupe, and drove to Baljeet's house once he arrived and Baljeet invited him in he went straight upstairs to Baljeet's room. This is not the first time Russell has been here, Baljeet has invited him over several times to hang out together. It almost makes him sad to have to lose a good friend, but nothing stands in the way of his revenge. In no time they finished their science project (they are two very smart kids after all), and they were just watching TV "where are your folks at today Baljeet?" Russell asked rocking in Baljeet's computer chair. "My dad is at work, and my mom is visiting my uncle (her brother) for the weekend" Baljeet replied getting off his bed. Baljeet left the room to get them some water, and Russell went to work immediately he pulled the medicine bottle out, removed the lid and took out 5 small pills. He put the bottle back in his bag and took out his cell phone, just as Baljeet came back with two glasses of orange juice. Before Baljeet could sit back down however the house phone started ringing(because Russell called it), Russell then dropped the pills in one of the cups of orange juice; afterwards he grabbed the flask from his jacket pocket and poured some of the contents into the orange juice. Just as he had but the flask back, Baljeet came back into the room; "man you look parched here drink up" Russell said offering the now spiked glass of orange juice to Baljeet. "Yeah I am thirsty first some idiot kept calling and hanging up, then my dad called, then my mom, every time I made it half way up the stairs" Baljeet said taking the glass from Russell. Baljeet was so thirsty in fact that he gulped the whole thing down without thinking; afterwards commenting on the bitter after taste. Minutes rolled by and Baljeet started to feel strange the medicine was starting to take effect he tried standing up and almost fell to the floor but Russell caught him and set him on the floor. The first part of his mission was nearly complete; he had to make everything presentable he knocked some things over in room. He fished around in Baljeet's pockets and took out his cell phone, and his house keys he went into Baljeet's fathers study and unlocked the liquor cabinet and removed the rum. He locked the cabinet back went back up to Baljeet's room and poured out some of its contents around Baljeet's room and then set the bottle down on the floor near Baljeet's bed. Lastly he took Baljeet's hand and used his nails to scratch himself on his face; he was now ready he sent a text to Buford from Baljeet's phone. The hard part now over all; now all he to do was convince the Buffoon of his plight, and the real party would begin.

To my ever adoring supporters I did receive all of your reviews; however I'm not sure why they are not showing with my story. That is something that I'm looking into right now, but I do want to thank you guys again because without you I really wouldn't have a reason to write so I LOVE YOU GUYS.

If any of you didn't know what pills Russell had used on Baljeet it was rufies or the date rape drug; and also the liquor in the flask I'm not really being specific about that I guess you could just imagine any kind of hard liquor.


	6. Chapter 5

The rest of the day all Buford could do was sit at his desk, and play the scene over and over in his head. The situation still hasn't registered in his head; the boy that he's had a crush on for years just kissed him. He didn't really know how to take it; his thought process was halted with a knock at his bedroom door. "Buford honey is everything alright you never came down for dinner", his mom said standing in his door way. Bethany Von Stomm is a single mother is her middle thirties; Buford gets his roughness from her but unfortunately not her brains. She works at Danville City Hospital as the charge nurse; she works the night shift so that she would be able to have dinner with Buford, and check in with him before she goes to work. Her husband (Buford's dad) was abusive and an alcoholic; he tormented Bethany mentally, physically, and emotionally until she had enough. She took Buford, and left; and he tried to run them down in his car, but because he was drunk he didn't pay attention to where he was going and he ran into a tree. So Bethany dedicated her life to the protection and upbringing of her son, she wanted to make sure that he does not travel down the same dark path that his father did. "Oh sorry ma I just lost track of time", Buford said rubbing the back of his head; to miss any kind of meal or snack is a weird occurrence for Buford since he's a regular eating machine. "Ma I need to ask you a question", Buford said motioning for his mother to sit down on his bed; after she sat down Buford spoke again, "Okay say you had a crush on a close friend for years, but you were afraid to tell them cause you were worried about how they would react then suddenly they kiss you, what do you do then." Bethany simply smiled, and said "well that means they like you back, and you and Baljeet can finally pursue a relationship. Buford's heart stopped how the hell she know he was talking about them; Bethany took Buford's hand and spoke, "I'm your mother and I notice things you two have been ogling each other since the seventh grade, in fact both me and Baljeet's parents have been waiting for you two to come out and tell each other." Buford was in awe his most well kept secret was no secret at all in fact he was sure that all his friends knew. His mom stood up kissed him on his forehead and told him that she had to go, and she left his dinner in the fridge. Buford gave his mom a hug and she left the house, he was relieved to know that his mom was okay with him dating Baljeet and that Baljeet's folks were okay with it too. Buford took his phone and headphones out of his jacket pocket to listen to some music when he noticed that he had gotten a text from Baljeet about ten minutes ago. It read "_Buford can you come over we need to talk_", Buford's heart quickly sunk down he was not fully prepared for this; he was never one for expressing his feelings to anybody other than his mother.

He ate his dinner, took a shower, and changed his clothes before heading out; when he rang Baljeet's doorbell he received an unexpected reception. Russell came to the door with scratches on his face a bruised lip and a black eye; "What the hell happened to you?" Buford said surprised by what was standing before him. Russell trembling spoke "he's crazy he started attacking me", Buford pushed passed Russell and ran upstairs when he made it to Baljeet's room he froze. Baljeet's room was a mess chairs knocked over blood stains on the floor, and bed plus the room completely smelled of booze. Baljeet was lying in the middle of the floor with a bottle of liquor in his hand; "WHAT THE FUCK" Buford shouted as Russell came walking behind him. Russell smiled gleefully smiled inside himself realizing how easy this was going to be. With a hint of sadness in his voice he spoke "when I first arrived everything was fine, but then he started talking about how he had always wanted to know how it felt to kiss you." Buford's eyes widened as Russell continued to speak "He kept saying how disgusting it was, and how he wished he hadn't done it." Buford clinched his fist as Russell continued to speak "he then told me that he was going to get something to drink, but he came back with a bottle of rum he asked if I wanted some, of course I told him no so he started drinking it from the bottle. At that point I was getting ready to leave when he jumped on me knocking me to the floor; I knocked him off of me but as I stood up to leave he pushed me into his dresser he was trying to kiss me. Before Russell could finish Buford grabbed him by his shirt collar and pinned him against the wall "STOP FUCKING LYING TO ME", Buford screamed with tears forming in his eyes. Russell now speaking consolingly said, "Buford I have no reason to lie to you, I think that all this time he's been using for protection and he made you think he was interested so he can keep you around. Buford let go of Russell's shirt, put his back against the wall and slid down to the floor head was spinning all these things were happening at once. The endgame was nearly at hand, and Russell was enjoying every moment Buford the once strong football star was now sitting before him broken. "Go home Buford forget about this, forget about Baljeet I'll clean up here", Russell said resting his hand on Buford's shoulder. Buford got up and walked out without a word; Russell made a call to a cleaning service and stayed until they left. Russell was enjoying how easy this was, the acting lessons he took when he was younger was really paying off.


	7. Chapter 6

It was Monday morning and time for school as Baljeet was getting ready for school he was a little worried. He hadn't seen, or heard from Buford all weekend he thought for sure that he would have gotten a call or visit from him since he just kissed him. While he was eating his breakfast he checked his phone to see if he had any calls. Unfortunately for him there were no voicemails or texts, but he did see a message from his phone to Buford asking him to come over Friday. But this was weird, Baljeet didn't remember messaging Buford but he really didn't remember anything that happened that day other than going to school and Russell….. ; His thinking was halted with the realization that he had to get a move on. He grabbed an apple and a bottle of water out the fridge grabbed his book bag and headed out the front door ready for another morning rendezvous with Buford. When he stepped outside however Buford wasn't there "Well maybe he had football practice the homecoming was coming up in a week" Baljeet thought to himself. All during his morning classes Russell seemed to ignore him which was a first since they sit right next to each other, and they are always talking about something. Lunch was no exception usually they both go to the library together, but this time he went alone. Baljeet started to wonder about what happened Friday did he do or say something wrong to Russell. "Dang it if I could just remember what happened" Baljeet said hitting his head with his hand, he stopped and looked realizing that he caught the attention of the librarian's and the other student's. The bell rang and he breathed a sigh of relief he was happy to get out of that situation, and on to the next situation facing Buford. He made it to the locker room early as usual; he went to his locker and changed into his uniform then made his way into the gym room to wait for Buford. A few minutes later Buford came in, but he came in talking with Russell, "wait wait wait hold up don't they hate each other or something I mean it would be nice if they did became friends so we could all hang out, but that would be impossible" Baljeet thought to himself. Baljeet just shrugged his shoulders and started walking towards him, Russell looked up and saw him coming, and then he whispered something in Buford's ear and they starting walking the other way. Baljeet quickly took offense to this and ran forward to grab Buford's arm just to be pushed to the ground, thoroughly pissing Baljeet off. He stood up and charged at Buford, "What the heck Buford if that was meant to be funny it wasn't" Baljeet said ramming into Buford's arm pushing him into Russell. Buford spun around and grabbed Baljeet by his collar and lifted him up with his left hand and with his right he balled up his fist; Baljeet was stunned at this he couldn't speak, or move. Buford then dropped Baljeet on the floor and spoke "if you ever touch me again with your filthy hands I WILL KILL YOU", Baljeet just sat there while Buford walked off and the other classmates laughed at him, but Russell with a smile on his face stood, helped Baljeet up and brought his ear close to his mouth and started to whisper. "You truly are clueless I'll fill you in since you there's nothing you can do about it, meet me by my locker after school and I'll tell you". As Russell walked off the gym teacher came in to start the activities.

Baljeet couldn't focus on anything; he had never been so afraid of Buford before, was he angry because of that kiss or was it something else. He wasn't sure, but he knew that for now it was best to steer clear of Buford, he looked over at Russell who was staring back at him smiling, unknowingly Baljeet was falling deeper into his scheme because at that moment Russell was devising a plan. With each second they locked eyes; Russell was planning a way to break him, they broke contact when the teacher called Russell to answer a question. If only he could remember what happened Friday, maybe that's what Russell wanted to tell him. The final bell rang and the student's filed out of the class, everyone except Baljeet and Russell; Baljeet walked over to Russell's desk and spoke. "I'm going to grab my things from my locker, and I'll meet you at yours", Russell smiled and waved goodbye. As he walked to his locker he was preparing himself for what he was about to hear, he grabbed his book bag put his books and when he closed his locker he jumped back because Irving was standing there. Irving is 5ft 11in; he has red hair with a clipper cut hairstyle, he has a medium build and wears contacts instead of glasses. Though his looks may have changed he's still the same nerd on the inside, he is president of the computer club and leader of the sci-fi core (which has about 3 members). And he still is on the outs with Phineas and the gang, but lately his focus has been on Baljeet. "I don't have time for you today Irving", Baljeet said walking away from him, Irving hesitated he had something on his mind but he didn't have the courage to express it. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and spoke "Baljeet I was wondering if you..." he opened his eyes to discover that Baljeet was gone he cursed to himself under his breath as he walked towards the front door. Baljeet hated talking to Irving he was a creep just popping out of nowhere, and whenever they would start a conversation he wouldn't shut up so he tried to avoid him altogether. He was right around the corner from Russell's locker, Baljeet stopped to take a deep breath he was a little worried at first but after a few deep breaths he was started to feel better. He walked around the corner with a smile, but that quickly changed to a look of terror. Baljeet stood there as Buford had Russell pressed against the locker in a deeply passionate embrace. Tears formed in Baljeet eyes as he backed away slowly he then turned and ran as he thought he heard his name being called but he refused to stop he stopped to take a breath when he made it outside the school then he kept on running.

In the next chapter I plan to show things from Buford's vantage point


	8. Chapter 7

Russell smiled inside at another job well done, at first he had intended on telling Baljeet his whole scheme and rubbing in his face the fact that there was nothing he could do about it. But this way was so much sweeter, when the truth comes out the blow to Buford will be so much harder, though his one regret will be to lose his only friend and intellectual rival but it couldn't be helped. He slowly pulled away from Buford and looked into his eyes, he could tell that there was a hint of confusion in his stare (that would happen when you just grab someone and pull them into a kiss.) Buford was about to speak, but Russell put his index finger up to Buford mouth and spoke, "let's talk about this later". He kissed Buford again and walked off, leaving Buford stunned; he didn't understand what was going on in a matter of weeks they went from enemies to friends, and now this everything was moving so fast he clasped his hand to his face and breathed a heavy sigh. Because despite all that happened a part of him still has feelings for Baljeet, he wanted to see him; but how could he after the way he just treated him. He didn't care he had to see him, he had to apologize he had to him, and to hold him; he repeated that over and over again as he ran to Baljeet's house. However his excitement quickly turned to horror as he made it to his block and an ambulance was in front of Baljeet's house, horror then turned to complete terror as he got closer and saw Baljeet being put into the ambulance in the stretcher.

Baljeet couldn't believe what was happening; he tried to forget but the scene kept playing over and over in his head. Buford and Russell locked in a passionate embrace, he couldn't forget no matter how hard he tried. He just kept running stopping only for traffic lights, and stop signs; his phone vibrated several times but he never stopped to look at it. When he made it to his block he stopped because he saw a white car parked in front of his house one that he was all too familiar with, and as her walked closer to his house a familiar figure got out and started walking towards him. "We need to talk", Russell said stopping a few inches in front of him; "we have nothing to discuss" Baljeet said attempting to walk past him. Russell however was not in a playing mood he grabbed Baljeet's shirt and held him. "I need to tell you the truth about what's been going on I keep this a secret anymore" Russell said letting go of Baljeet's shirt. "I know you in love with him" Baljeet said attempting unsuccessfully to hold back his tears "Isn't that what you wanted me to see after school" he continued. Russell was happy to see the progress he was making, the seed of deceit he was planted has been fed and was now blooming on its own however he always enjoyed egging it along. Giving his most concerned look Russell said "It's true he couldn't bring himself to tell himself so I told him I'd do it myself, however you caught us before I could tell you. Baljeet froze for a second and then he started walking towards his house this time Russell didn't stop him. He unlocked his door, and stepped inside making sure to lock it behind him; he walked upstairs to his room making sure to lock his door as well. He pulled out his phone and saw several calls from Irving (he wished that he never gave him number), but he didn't bother to call him back. He tossed his phone across the room and set on the floor in front of his bed; the pain that he'd been working so hard to hold back was now rushing out of him and he just pulled his knees close to his chest and cried. After a few minutes he got up took a small box out of his bottom drawer and laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling; he was all cried out he just laid there remembering his childhood laughing at all the fun times. But that was all over; he sat up and opened the box, it contained the army knife that Buford gave him for his birthday "it's only fitting" Baljeet said chuckling hysterically. He flipped open the knife and slit his right wrist horizontally first then the left; the pain was intense but he didn't care. As he lay on the bed with blood flowing out of his wrists memories of his childhood flowed thru his mind all the times he a Buford hung out all their fights, separations, and make ups. And then there was nothing. As his last of consciousness started to leave them he heard footsteps coming up the stairs but it meant nothing to him, he was after all a dying boy.


End file.
